The Grandfather
by livingletter135
Summary: Oga Tatsumi is an 18 year old guy who just casually decides to lend a helping hand to his friend and join him on a search for a girl. Unfortunately, all is not what it seems as he gets caught up with a certain blonde woman in her apartment.
1. I didn't know

**I didn't know**

_I_ didn't know anyone here. _I_ was dragged here by my stupid friend. _I_ was promised croquettes.

Lots of it.

Here I was, standing in front of the night club that he dragged me to. God that idiot. I'm gonna kill that ass next time I see him.

"Yo! OGAA!" he yelled. I turned to see that annoying silver-haired creep who was my friend. Let's call him Furuichi shall we? Well, this,_ Furuichi_, walked over to me as quickly as he could. "Hey, you seen a girl with red hair running around in a sexy female batman outfit?"

"What?" my urge to kill him disappeared. Now I was plain confused. "Female bat-What?"

"Female batman outfit."

"Female… so you're saying, 'female', bat'man'? That doesn't make sense." I raised an eyebrow.

"You know batman right?" he asked, a bit annoyed. I shrugged. "You know, that Marvel character from the west?"

"Nah doesn't ring a bell."

"Ok, never mind. You still seen a red head with a sexy black outfit? She's also got a pair of cute little bat wings." Furuichi continued describing her.

"Uh… no. I don't look at girls." This was getting boring.

"Maybe they went inside…" he motioned to the door of the night club. "We should—"

"No."

"But—"

"I said no."

"Fine—"

"No." I added, just in case. Furuichi took out a water bottle from his bag.

"Want some water while we wait?" he asked, waving the bottle at me. I gave him a glare before I took the bottle and downed half of it. Surprisingly, this didn't seem to bother him as much as it was supposed to. Usually, if I had water, I didn't share and he would whine about it. Right now, he was just looking the other way. Maybe he had another bottle…

I started to feel weird.

That's funny… I could have sworn the water tasted…

* * *

There were tons of strangers grinding themselves against me. Both women _and_ men. I took another swig of the supposed 'water' that Furuichi gave me. Feeling woozier, I almost stumbled on my own feet and managed to get out of the crowd of annoying dancers. I was starting to feel a bit pissed off at myself and at the creep. He just disappeared. Over the loud music, a loud screech-like female laugh was heard and I turned to my right to see four girls sitting at the bar, all dressed in black and all bearing the appearance of goddesses sent from heaven. Men were crowding around, ogling and trying to catch their attention. Two of them were blonde and looked alike except for a damn difference in their hairstyle. Twins; I declared them. To the right sat a girl with bluish hair. I couldn't really tell with all the colored lights in this place. But I definitely knew that the girl to the right of the twins was red haired. And she was also dressed in a midriff baring outfit with small bat wings…

FEMALE BATMAN!

Where was that creep? I gotta let him know that the girl he was looking for was right here. One of the blondes burst into laughter, accompanied by the female batman and the blue haired nerd. However, I noticed the other twin had an expression of pure disgust and hatred on her face. She was also highly drunk, that was pretty obvious. The men around them laughed as well, and the girl began to glare at her sister. She muttered something to her twin, got up and started to walk. Unfortunately, her twin laughed as she pushed her softly. The girl flew forward and was about to land on her face. Half the ogling men got to her rescue. She pushed them away and began walking in my direction. I stared, confused as she walked past me. I stared at the three girls still sitting at the bar, laughing around with the men. Weren't they worried about the Blondie who just stormed off? Anyways, not my problem. I just took another sip of my water and turned to face the crowd.

"Hey. Wanna dance?" a female voice asked. I turned to see the blond that had stayed back giving me a drunken smile.

"Sham… odour time?" I managed before walking away quickly. What the hell did I just say anyway?! I couldn't even see anything clearly or think straight. I got away from the big tits blond and hurried into the crowd. When I finally managed to slip out the door, I spotted Furuichi ogling at the twin who walked out.

Co incidence, I swear.

"Yo!" I shouted. "Femnal bat… guy—Hell! Furui pay attention!" I walked over to him.

"You're that man." The blond glared at me.

"Furu-ichin… that red hair female bat person guy girl is in there. Some hot chick… at the bar." I managed.

"So you say?" Furuichi turned to me. The blonde was walking over the side walk when her twin appeared beside me.

"Hey. Here." She handed me a card. It looked like the key of some damned posh hotel. "Take her home safely. She's a bit pissed at me." She said.

"Wha—Woman, are you outta ya mind? You're trust in her into me?" I cried out.

"I'm just giving you the responsibility of making sure she reaches home safely."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" I glared at the blonde. As if out of nowhere, she revealed a broom and held it under my chin. Did she have it like,_ taped_ to her back or something?

"You, Mr. Oga Tatsumi, WILL escort my sister safely home." She gave an evil laugh. "And don't think you'll get away with it. I know everything there is to know about you."

"So?"

"I will hunt you down and kill you." She gave me an air kiss. "I know where you live."

"So?"

"Just leave you ass." She rolled her eyes.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll just have to let your parents know that you're actually running low on cash and on you're slacking off on your job."

"Slacking off on my—" I began.

"I know billions of things you've been doing. And my sis is the kind of woman to get caught up in something and end up on someone's bed or—"

"Shut up Yolda. That is not true!" the twin yelled at her sister.

"Oh right… that's me." The other one, my supposed stalker laughed as she turned to me. "So yeah, get her home safe k?"

"No."

* * *

So, yeah, I'm currently walking the drunk lady home. After that painful experience, I guess I should start wearing something to protect that place from dangerous crazy whores with brooms that are stalking me.

Mental note: Buy dick protection armor before running into blonde whore holding broom again.

So we reach her apartment complex and I walk into the elevator with her.

"Why are you following me you idiot?" she glared at me through the reflection on the elevator mirror as she clutched her lower hip as if in pain or something.

"Cause your sister just kicked my family jewels with her fucking broom." I shrugged.

"How lame." The woman frowned at me.

"As if you're much better, falling on your face at the bar. " I shot back.

"You were_ spying_ on me?!" she cried out.

"What?! Hell no!"

"Humans are all perverts. You make me sick." She glared. "I swear, if I wasn't this wasted, I would've—"

"Shut it bitch. I would have never even noticed you were alive if some crazy whore hadn't started cackling like some old witch at the bar." I was getting pissed off at the bitch beside me.

"Just shut it."

We got to her apartment and she was about to shut the door in my face when she froze. The crazy broom whore appeared from behind her, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the apartment.

"What the—" I began. The blonde was pushed onto the bed by the other two that were at the bar, including the female batman.

"Get your hands off me you bitchy maids!" the blond started to rant. "I shall have you fired and I will sic akubaba on you and, and—"

"Oh just shut up!" the broom whore, Yolda, if I remember correctly said over her shoulder. "Thanks." She turned to me and pulled me into a soft kiss. I stood, shocked. All these weird feelings started to rise in me. I saw the other blond being forced to drink a glass of water and I saw the other three, including Yolda leave the apartment.

* * *

I woke up the next morning half naked and in my own bed. I sat up and yawned but then noticed that the pants that I was wearing were not mine. In fact, I had never seen these pants before in my entire life. Whose were these? How did I get home? In fact, I don't really remember anything after that whore kissed me… I also had a head ache and—

That whore kissed me…

THAT WHORE—SHE FUCKING—AH HELL!

I didn't remember much but I never wanted to see those four ever again.

* * *

I spoke too soon. I was walking with my mom to the grocery store when that familiar voice burst in my ear.

"Satura!" she yelled. I really didn't want to turn since I never wanted to see her face. The whore will never burn my innocent eyes ever again.

"Tatsumi. Hurry up." My mom ordered.

"Ah, ah." I answered lazily. As much as I was pissed at myself, I suddenly remembered the 'water' that Furuichi had given me.

That bastard. Did he spike my water? Or was that even water in the first place.

"Nice job last night Oga." I heard the annoying voice. I decided to ignore her and protect my jewels.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm working on my first Beelzebub fic, with help from my cousin. I plan on leaving this as a T-rated until-and IF- this story feels like it's going to "THAT" side. so far, i am enjoying writin this since i love Tatsugarde. i plan on explaining what is happening further in the later chapters to come. Just so you know, in this fic, Oga is not 16, but 18. and Hilda is not just any maid. It will all be revealed later :)**


	2. One white mistress

**One white mistress**

I bit down on the delicious dough. It was filled with the usual vegetables, but surprisingly, it had creamy cheese. So this was the special croquettes that they were selling. This shit is awesome!

"Tatsumi!" my sister, Misaki appeared behind me. "Seems like Taka-chan is back."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow as I turned to her over my shoulder.

"Taka-chan is back from his holiday trip." Misaki repeated.

"Oh." So he's back. If you didn't know, she's talking about Furuichi. After that night club incident, he seemed to have disappeared. I found out later that it was because he went off with his family on a trip to some place the very next morning because he had managed to get a leave from his office.

Don't think he's a business man or something. He's just the janitor there. I for one, actually have a good job. I work as a cashier at a video game store. At least that's more dignified than being a cleaner guy.

I made my way to his house and knocked on the door. His mom opened it and greeted me warmly.

"How are you these days? Takayuki is just getting ready to go out." His mom made me sit on the couch.

"Things are great." I managed to remain calm and patient enough to not barge in on Furuichi and punch his lights out. Not because his mother was there. But because I might walk in on him on the nude, resulting in me getting scarred for the rest of my life. His mom laughed before she walked off. I sat there until I heard him come down the stairs. "Right." I stood up. I heard him freeze. "Come out." I ordered. Slouching like a wimp, he emerged into the living room and pasted himself to the ground.

"Please Oga, I am so sorry. Those girls forced me! My treasures were in danger. She was going to cut it off! I want to sleep with woman ok? I want kids. Just—I'm sorry!" he wailed. I grabbed him and lifted him up to face me.

"Oh ho ho." I mocked. "You have no idea how much in trouble you are." I grinned.

* * *

"I didn't put anything in the water I gave you ok? Those ladies gave it to me and asked me to give it to you." Furuichi began.

"So how did you meet them?" I asked as we walked to the park.

"Remember the red head?" he asked.

"Female batman?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he nodded.

"Well… I was peacefully sleeping that morning when I woke up to find her on top of me. She threatened to cut off my prick if I didn't obey her and take you to the club that night and look for her. She also said that if you refused to enter the club, I was supposed to give you the bottle and take you in." Furuichi continued.

"You sure you aren't lying?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Swear."

"Alright. I'll take it this time. But next time something like this happens, make sure to tell me before you carry out the plan." I looked at the kids running around like crazy idiots around the swings. It was at that moment that I noticed a familiar looking girl with dark hair sitting on a bench. "Yo! Kunie." I waved. The girl turned to me, holding her little brother.

"Oga." She mumbled. She was dressed in casual jeans and a blue shirt. Her face had the same little blush that it always did and her glasses slipped off her nose just a little.

"I haven't seen your cousin for a long time. Did something happen to her or what?" I asked.

"Uh… I guess?" she shrugged.

"Oh."

"Oga." Furuichi began.

"What?" I snapped.

"Um… how many months has it been since that club incident?" Furuichi asked, cowering behind my back.

"I don't know? Four? Three? Two?" I shrugged.

"How long since you saw those ladies around?"

"I haven't seen them since the day after the club incident." I began. "Wait, why are you asking me this?"

"Over there." Furuichi pointed the direction of the fountain when I turned to him. I met his point and stared over. I literally flew off my feet.

"HOLY FUCK!" I hissed.

"Oga!" the broom whore waved at me, smiling widely. Beside her stood the Female batman.

"Yolda." I declared as she walked over to me. _'Skipped over'_, more like.

"Hey there! Yeah! Where have you been all these days! I missed you _soooo_ much!" she grabbed onto my arm, sending a squeal from both Kunie and Furuichi. "Oh my lord! I have some HOT news for you!"

"Get off me you leech." I whispered.

"Oh! You're so damn heartless! I like cold men!" she literally screamed. "Too bad I can't have you."

"That's right." I began. Isn't it weird how she's still drunk? "Are you high?" I managed to ask, a bit annoyed.

"Ha-ha! No silly!" she began. "I haven't even had you yet. How can I be high?!" she giggled. "Anyways, what I wanted to tell you is that my _father_ is looking for you."

"Your father?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." She laughed. "My father."

* * *

That whore. What's wrong with her? Such a damned piss off.

I sat in my living room. Things would be alright now. Kunie managed to wave the broom whore off for me.

Mental note: thank Kunie later.

As I sat, the doorbell suddenly rang. I stood up lazily and walked over to it. When I opened it, outside stood this old guy with a moustache and he dressed in cloaks. In his hand he held an envelope.

"You Oga Tatsumi?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Could be. Why?" I asked.

"There's a letter for you." The moustache guy handed me the letter and walked off.

"O-oi! Wait!" I shouted after him but he already disappeared round the corner to the next street. Scratching my head, I closed the door and went back to the couch. I tore open the envelope and took out the letter.

_'Oga Tatsumi._

_This letter is being sent to you to inform you that I will be sending Hildegarde to live with you. Take good care of her and make sure you have chicken rolls when I come over to visit. Hildegarde will explain everything once she reaches your place._

_Lord Beelzebub III.'_

The fuck?!


	3. She came with a bam!

**She came with a bam!**

Who the hell is _Hildegarde_?

And who's _Beelzebub_? How the hell did he know me? Annoyed, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Before I could drink it, however, my doorbell rang. I walked over slowly and opened it.

"Hey!"

"Shit! Leave!" I said, annoyed as the broom whore, Yolda walked into my house.

"This place looks fine enough. Hey, by the way, my father is still looking for you." She said a serious expression on her face.

"Yah! Get out of my house!" I shouted. Yolda bent over and began to inspect every inch and wall. "Would you stop doing that!"

"I have to properly check if this place is safe enough."

"That is not what I meant." I groaned. "Just stop following me and pretending like I want you here with me."

"Don't worry. I'll leave soon enough. I'm just here to—"

"No. you leave now. I don't need you wasting my time. I don't need your hand prints on my stuff, and I most definitely don't want to see your face anymore."

"Fine. I'm done here anyway. I'll just come to let you know when my dad wants to see you." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"You know what? Don't do that either." I started but then remembered that she ignored everything I said in common and did the exact of what I asked. "On second thought, you should do just that."

"Oh…" she began. "Ok."

BAM!

Damn it whore! Be careful with my door! I fell back on my couch and sighed. This was getting more annoying than I thought. My forehead started to throb and my headache began, getting deeper each second. It's not like I had nothing to do, I was just damn pissed off. Too pissed off to do anything.

Knock knock.

"If you're that Yolda, forget it." I yelled.

"Oga, just open up! I'm home!"

* * *

Now, you would expect that to have been a woman? Here's my apartment buddy. Just take a guess.

"Yea, I got this crisis going on. I'll be in my room k?" I got up. "Don't annoy me."

"Why would I bother you bastard?" he grinned. "Ah! That trip was fantastic. Things went so smoothly. Oh, and Kunieda says hi. When I told her we lived together, she asked if we were gay and I told her that we were getting a baby too." He smirked.

"Nice one. Now watch as she passes around that we are gay." That piss off idiot. How could he tell her? I didn't really care, but I didn't want to be known as a gay guy. "Do me a favor and move out."

"Oh come on. Just chill out. I'm just joking." He laughed. "It's so fun seeing you get worked up. "Anyways, she still said hi."

"I heard it the first time."

"Can you be a little soft and say hi back?" he frowned. "You have no type of romance you idiot. I suppose you are gay. Just… not with me."

"What did you say?" I growled.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm off to bed." He got up too. "Night." He went straight to his room. I went to my room and locked the door, feeling even more tired. Another problem in my life. I walked over to my bed and fell onto it, bouncing a bit. I yawned before closing my eyes.

"Get up." A harsh female voice shouted. I opened up my eyes and stared into the darkness. "I said get up!" there it was again. I sat up immediately and blinked hard. Nothing. "Switch on the lights." The voice seemed demanding. I got up, ran to the lights and switched it on. The sight nearly threw me off. The broom whore—Yolda… no… wait…

This was not Yolda…

It's her twin sister. She was sitting on my bed with one leg over the other and in her hand was a pink parasol. Confused, I blinked hard again.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I yelled.

"Well… it's not like I want to be here. I was sent here." She refused to look at me.

* * *

"Who are you?" I managed.

"Me? I'm Hildegarde." She turned and glared at me.

"So who's Beelzebub?!" I asked.

"You don't have to know."

"Why are you here?" I tried to keep cool. If the guy across the hall hears anything, I'm pretty sure I'll never hear the end of it.

"You will know later. Right now, set this bed so I can sleep." She kept on glaring.

"What the hell?! Why should I?" I groaned.

"Simply because I said so. Now do it!" she got up and sat on the table.

"No way bitch." I scoffed. In a flash, she grabbed the handle of her parasol and pulled out a shiny sword. She pointed it at me. "Hey, be careful with that. You might get me killed."

"That's what I'm trying to do here idiot!"

Oh great. One twin is a lecherous fool and the other one is a heartless bitch.

"Hey, Oga? What's going on in there?" he yelled in front of my door. SHIT!

"Nothing. Just go back to your room and fuck yourself." I yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Would you stop yelling and hurry up? My ears hurt." She began.

"Look here bitch; I don't care who you are, where you're from and what your purpose for coming here is. _Just leave._" I said through gritted teeth.


	4. The Lord

**Hey people. I'm planning on turning this into an M rated, Because my cousin says she wants to do that. I'm sorry for all the young readers(Including myself). But if you still wish to read this, i'll make sure not to include any important stuff in the M chapters :)**

**Here's also a challenge for you readers. Take a guess at who is Oga's "Home mate". i will reveal who it is in the sixth chapter, so try to guess before i reveal it and post the chapter k?**

* * *

**The Lord**

I tossed my shirt into the hamper. The bitch had managed to slash it with her sword so I found no more use for it. I turned to her and glared as she slipped off her boots and her gloves. Standing near my bed, I froze in shock as she slipped off her dress and got under the covers of my bed. Did she just strip and—that bitch! That crazy bitch! It was as if I wasn't even there!

Jah, I didn't even care. If she wants to run around my room like a crazy naked fool, I'm not gonna stop her.

"Don't disturb me you lecherous filthy man." She began.

"Leche—what the hell?!" I cried out.

"Enough you lecherous fool." She waved me off. I rolled my eyes and stared at her. "What do you think you're looking at fool?"

"Are you going to sleep like that on my bed?"

"Yes."

"Fuck this." I walked out of the room and lay down on the couch.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard my alarm clock go off in my room. Annoyed, I went back to my room and sighed in relief as I discovered that it was still in mint condition. I spotted the bitch raise herself, glare at my clock and reach out for it. As I watched, she flicked a finger on it, sending it crashing against the wall _across the room_. I stared, shocked. What the hell is she? I decided to ignore her and walked into my bathroom, where I pulled on some clean shorts and freshened up. When I walked back into my room, the bitch was getting up. I went to my bed and crouched down on the ground for my shoes. When I didn't find them, I was about to get up when her aroma filled me. Lavender rose off her body and it was extremely distracting. Her feet were on the ground now as she stared down at me. I shook it off and was almost up when she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me on top of her.

_What the hell?_

What suddenly happened to her?! I realized that her tits were pushing onto my bare chest and—

What a piss off.

"Kyaa! Tatsumi!" she moaned. The fuck?! This crazy deranged bitch!

"Oops… uh… sorry…" my home mate's voice alerted me and I realized that he was at the door. As soon as we heard the door close, she pushed me so hard that I nearly hit the wall.

"What was that?!" I cried out as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Well, now that that's over—" she began calmly.

"What. Was. THAT!?"

"Bastard." She sighed. "Well, I'm supposed to live with you now and as my orders go, I have to live as your lover, if not wife, to the public eye." She explained. I could swear my jaw hit the ground. What did she think she was playing at?!

"Bitch, do you have any idea what you have done?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes."

"Now he's gonna think that I—"

"That's what I meant to do idiot!" she closed the bathroom door. I stuck out my tongue. "Be careful or I will chop it off."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I turn and stare at my bed. Great, now I have to bleach it. I grabbed all the sheets and tossed it into the hamper. Too lazy to continue, I slipped out and went to the kitchen, where my home mate was done making breakfast.

"Heeeeey…" his voice died at the end. I glared before sitting down and starting to eat. Silence surrounded us until the bitch came and sat at the table. He froze. "Holy fucking shit!" he hissed staring at the bitch before he turned to me. "Oga, where did you win this?"

"I—" I began.

"I'm Hildegarde, Oga Tatsumi's _girlfriend_." The bitch winced at the last word. "Call me Hilda."

"Hilda…" he said the name softly as if trying it against his own mouth. "Damn Oga! What have you been up to lately?!" he exclaimed. "That explains why you're hard for Kunieda."

"Who's Kunieda?"

"Just our old school friend." He grinned. "So Oga…" he sighed. "That's some bombshell you got there." He got serious. "Does this mean you aren't gay?"

"Oga's _gay_?" the bitch echoed.

"I was never ga—" I began.

"Well, I'm off to work." He got up and hurried out as I rolled my eyes.

"You're gay?" she repeated.

* * *

My life now a living hell, it became a week after she moved in with me and she had already registered herself as my woman.

"_Ogay_!" she called loudly.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" I snapped for the fiftieth time of the day.

"Whatever Ogay. I need to buy chicken rolls." She crossed her arms across her chest as she stood in my doorway with my shirt on. "Take me to the mart."

"What? I ain't gonna be seen in public with you!" I cried out. In no less than a second, I was pinned to the floor, her face only inches from mine.

"You will take me to the mart, right now. And if you fail, I shall cut off your sorry little dick." She hissed.

"My dick isn't—"

"And if that's not enough, I'll feed it to the dogs." She had a glint of excitement in her eye and I knew she was fantasizing it in her head already. "Plus… I have no money."

* * *

I would have never agreed to go with her if it hadn't been for my house mate, who very rudely walked into the house and gaped at us in the misleading situation. I walked with the bitch around the mart. She stopped to inspect the chicken freezer. I stood close by.

"Ogay!" she called loudly. I swear she was doing this on purpose because I caught her smirk a little when two of the other customers turned and stared at me, grinning.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"How much cash have you got?" she asked. Damn you bitch.

"What makes you think I'm gonna let you use my money?" I glared.

"The fact that your little dick is in danger and because I'm your… _girlfriend_."

"You're not my—"

"It's not like I want to be your girlfriend. I have been ordered to do so by my lord." She turned back to inspecting. "I would never even breathe the same air as you if I had the choice."

"That's impossible bitch. And tell that to someone who cares." I took out my wallet. "I've got ¥200, now deal with it."

"I'll take this one." She grabbed the jumbo pack. "Now go to the counter and buy it for me."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm not going to waste my time standing in line. Now do it."

* * *

When we arrived home, she went straight to my home mate.

"Slave boy. Fry these for me." She tossed the box at him.

"You're so spoilt! You're a woman! Cook it you—" I began.

"Your woman is so demanding." My home mate grinned as he got up. "Just like you! I can see why you click." He winked.

"Hurry up slave, the Lord will arrive tonight." The bitch started.

"The lord?" I echoed.

"Yes. Lord Beelzebub III is going to visit tonight. Be presentable."

"So that's what the chicken rolls are for…"

* * *

I sat in silence on the couch next to my home mate as the bitch greeted the man at the door. Her 'lord'. He walked in with grace followed by two others, one of them I recognized as the man who had given me the letter from the lord.

"Ahaha!" The lord began. "This place is so tight!" he grinned. He wore a cap with two huge horns at the sides and had green hair. He kind of reminded me of a mutant bull. "So, Hilda-chan…" the man turned to me and froze. "Which one is Oga Tatsumi?"

"Him." My home mate pointed a cruel finger at me. Damn you!

"No way! You got the wrong guy." I began.

"Liar. It's so obvious. Ah! He lies! Hilda-chan, teach him how to be a better liar, he's so bad at it." He looked around. "So, where's my rolls? I wrote in my le—OH!" he ran over to the table and began to eat the chicken rolls. "So good…"

Hilda had a blank expression on her face as she came over and stood in front of me.

"So… he's Lord Beelzebub?" I asked.

* * *

I swear, my life was getting fucked up by the minute. All these weird fodder people keep showing up and—Hell. I'd rather not even talk about it. Hilda just stood there. My home mate blinked a few times.

"Hey, who is that?" he asked.

"Some pal of Hilda's, I guess." I whispered. The lord looked like he was in his mid-twenties or so. He came and sat on the couch.

"So, Oga Tatsumi, I take that you are looking after Hilda-chan well? Don't even think of making her sad Oga Tatsumi, or I will burn you alive and feed your body to the birds." His expression turned grim. "I expect you to marry her as soon as possible no crap needed and make sure you have chicken rolls at the reception. Man… I feel like that Minho guy from SHINee back in Korea." Min-who? "Well, anyways, I'll be off now. And Hilda-chan… Please try not to kill this suitor too. I'm tired of finding new ones for you."

"Y-yes f—" she began.

"Good bye. Take care." The lord slipped out laughing like a maniac. I groaned as the bitch disappeared into my room.

"He's a bit creepy…" My home mate began.

"He's a lord, what do you expect?"

* * *

**The next update will be in a week's time. Probably next Friday or Saturday, even Sunday if I get time to stop relaxing. So I guess you all have a week before i reveal who the "Home mate" is :) Please R&R**


End file.
